blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aroxima Mercenaries
The Aroxima Mercenaries are a group of eight, all originating from different factions and empires. Their ship, the Aroxima, is custom made, and the only one of its kind in the galaxy. 'The Crew' The crew of the Aroxima is just about as diverse as it can really get. They consist of an AWOL NCRE soldier, an Aurin who refuses to be affiliated with AS or Vektron, an Excon from CCU that used to be on their most wanted list, a 100 year old brainbot, a stolen Alchiral android, a stereotypical southern engineer, an Ork, and an Aviantsie. 'Sceptri' Sceptri is the commander of the mercs, he used to be enlisted in the NCRE armed forces, but was left behind after a large conflict between several factions, thus going AWOL. He wasn't the only one who was deserted, a surprisingly large number of soldiers from all sides of the conflict had been isolated on the planet, which is how he met Irra. Sceptri is still equipped with the various pieces of NCRE military hardware he was left with, including an upgraded NCRE combat suit, and his trusty NCRE shotgun. Just a tip, never ''let Sceptri get ahold of some NCRE Vodka. 'Lyncis' Lyncis is the designated marksman of the mercenary squad. Her hobbies include Kirov, shopping, and decapitating people at long range with anti tank rifles. She is a Rivati, or an Aurin, but gets flustered if you affiliate her with Vektron or the Aurid Synergy, for undisclosed reasons. She often assists Kale in infiltration missions, providing long range support with ridiculously high powered rifles. She will use just about any weapon with a scope, but prefers either the NCRE CR5-748 anti tank rifle, the Vektron lightning rifle, a Rivati carbine, or a CCU anti tank rifle. Several days after Kirov was added to the crew, she became rather attached to him, and, well, yeah. 'Kale' Kale is the stealth ops, recon, infiltration and assassination specialist. This probably explains why he was on the most wanted list of the CCU, before they were annexed. He refuses to talk about why he was hunted so much by CCU, but it probably has something to do with him single handedly breaking out of a CCU high security prison, which is why Sceptri hired him. His combat armor can render him completely undetectable with a myriad of cloaking functions, and his favorite weapons are usually either really quiet, or really sharp. Or both. 'Anid' Anid is the pilot of the Aroxima, and is a brainbot, courtesy of Alchiral. His actual age is estimated to be just over 100 human years old, which explains why he was put into the brainbot in the first place. He was hired by Sceptri very near the end of his life, for whatever reason, but luckily, Anid already had plans to go to Alchiral and get his brain disembodied and stuffed into a fishbowl. Anid is a somewhat reckless pilot, but keeps the Aroxima in the air and away from collisions 99% of the time. 'Arch' Arch is an Alchiral android, who was stolen by the mercenaries once they realized their need of a medic. He is completely stock, and has saved the Merc's lives on many occasions. He rarely leaves the ship, due to the his value to the crew, and often competes against Anid in various card and boardgames when the rest of the crew are out and about. 'Rind' Rind is an Ork. Yes, it seems unlikely, but considering his role is the "Heavy weapons guy" of the ship, he's very fitting. Despite the stereotype that Orks are all rather unintelligent, Rind is very knowledgeable, to a degree. The resilience of Orks, coupled with his heavily armored hardsuit, armed with twin anti personnel miniguns, allows for him to be ridiculously devestating in infantry combat. He often walks into firefights somewhat late, usually to help extract other members of the crew after a mission has gone sour. 'Irra' Irra is the Engineer of the ship, and she practically built the original Aroxima herself, thus, she is capable of fixing practically anything onboard. She usually doesnt engage in combat unless its a full on firefight and every extra gun counts. She never originated from any major faction, and was actually hired on a cargo run which got caught up in the aforementioned conflict. 'Kirov''' Kirov is an Aviantsie from Fomalhaut ring D. He was set on fire in a Xierran resort after Kale had jokingly fled from him during a coffee run and tossed a flare down to him. This lead to him being brought onboard the Aroxima for medical care, where he ended up staying. He managed to convince the crew to take a short vacation to Fomalhaut, which lead to them filling their ship full of much more efficient CCU and AC tech, including a battleship class railgun. Kirov does most of the science-y stuff aboard the Aroxima, and is quite capable in the medical field as well. He has a thing for Lyncis, albeit somewhat unwillingly at first.